


修罗场

by aaa007



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaa007/pseuds/aaa007
Summary: 感谢阅读！
Relationships: 仗露
Kudos: 36





	修罗场

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！

平安夜还要加班的感觉是在不太好，即使是对东方仗助这种工作积极向上的十佳青年来说，他也很想和露伴缩在被炉里，一边给他剥橘子，一边看杜王町的新闻，在温暖的被子里握着男人细瘦的脚踝，露伴现在在做什么呢？  
好在今天没有什么事，不用加班，几个年轻的小警察像获赦一样露出了如释重负的笑容，东方仗助也不例外，打过招呼后就开车回家了。  
露伴会惊喜的吧。  
东方仗助想，车辆驶过冻结的地面像是踩在雪堆里发出咯吱咯吱的声响，天色向晚，日暮昏沉，仍有一丝微亮的余光，像是从暗鸦群居的巢穴中抽出一缕血红，万物寂静。  
他用钥匙转动锁芯，咔哒一声门开了，他闻到满室温暖旖旎的气味，让男人皱起眉头。在馥郁清甜的奶香味中夹杂着潮湿松软的另一种味道，像是草莓蛋糕上的热奶油，湿润的香气让人骨缝酥麻。  
他视线落在和男孩子亲吻的岸边露伴身上顿时变得赤红，怒火冲天，比有人指责他的发型更让东方仗助目眦欲裂，与其说是愤怒更多的是看到露伴凌乱的头发和肩膀上湿漉漉的吻痕是难以言说的嫉妒。  
“仗助……”露伴慌乱地叫他，转过身来嗓音还是情欲浸透的沙哑。男孩子仍然不舍地吻着他的下巴，抬眼看到站在玄关处的东方仗助却勾起一丝玩味的笑意。  
这个小混蛋，东方仗助狠狠在心里淬了一口，恨不得当成用疯狂钻石把他打包扔出窗外。  
他打横抱起岸边露伴，“限你三分钟消失在这里。”  
他暴躁地想要揍那家伙一顿，感觉头顶比露伴的头发还要绿，甚至在甩上房门后想把男人扔在床上，露伴伸手勾住了他的脖子，落了艳丽吻痕的喉结微微仰起，轻轻地在他的唇上碰了碰。“仗助，抱歉，我……”  
东方仗助对自己的怒火还没消下去，被男人一个温柔的亲吻点燃了燥热的情欲，他低头回吻露伴红肿的嘴唇，舌尖舔过他唇瓣上潮湿的水痕，嘴唇含吮着露伴的唇，吮吸过他被摩擦的艳红的皮肤，卷着他嫩软的舌头舔舐亲吻。  
他的嘴巴都被东方仗助堵住了，说不出来分辩的话，alpha吻的并不急切，温温柔柔地舔过他敏感的上颚和齿列。岸边露伴的舌头被他轻轻的地咬在牙尖上，也没有多少痛感，东方仗助吮吸他嫩红的舌尖上湿润的口液，酸麻感从他的后脑密密延入脊背，他腰身软化，像被微波炉蒸融的白芝士。  
东方仗助很快就闻到男人身上独属于他的气味。  
他小心地把岸边露伴放在床上。  
露伴因为做错事的歉疚，没有反抗，其实上成年男人的调情方式更为露骨，让omega动情。眼前的男人比男孩子更多了成熟稳重的气质，男人的占有欲却丝毫未改变，甚至因为步入社会的洗练更像一只懂得在弱肉强食的环境里拼杀的野兽，不动声色，硝烟四起。他咬着露伴的舌头，舌尖在男人脆弱的舌尖上舔过，反复地撩拨，要他记住自己身上的味道。  
然后从他的脖颈上一寸一寸下移，吻过他身上被男孩子亲吻过的皮肤，用温热的唇瓣覆盖上那些淫靡的红痕，牙尖衔起他腰腹上的软肉，重重地吮吸，血液在他的唇舌上汇聚，隐约的刺痛感让岸边露伴的神经难以抑制地紧张起来。他对东方仗助太过熟悉，就是这种最为亲密的熟悉感，在看似温柔的表面下剑拔弩张。  
他的脚趾都因为置身在爱人的怒火和嫉妒下紧张地蜷缩起，他的小腿微微打着颤，平滑紧致的肌肉线条战栗地紧绷，因为东方仗助温热潮湿的亲吻而瑟缩着害怕。  
垂软的阴茎被吞入alpha的嘴巴里，岸边露伴终于克制不住腰身往后轻轻后退了一步。他的脑子里除了湿软的情欲空无一物，alpha天生的征服欲让人畏惧，血液里充斥的信息素温度滚烫的像是岩浆，他的皮肤被东方仗助的气味灼痛。  
他伸手揉了揉岸边露伴的小腿，他在男人宽大温暖的手心里才发现原来他的肌肉都快僵直，东方仗助的手指揉捏他僵硬的小腿和腿弯，指尖下针扎似的刺痛才让岸边露伴的意识有了微微的清醒。东方仗助在安抚他。  
他吞吐着露伴身下的肉物，高潮过后的性器很难在短时间内勃起，尤其是对主要用后穴获得快感的omega来说。但是当东方仗助亲吻他的小腹，伏在他的腿间，吮吸他柔软的囊袋，牙尖划过他性器下细软脆弱的皮肤时，岸边露伴还是在恐惧的刺激下勃起了。东方仗助不会伤害他。  
男人只是温吞地含吮着他半勃的性器，舌尖从露伴湿润泛红的龟头上舔过，沿着他翘起的阴茎从顶端的肉棱往下，嘴唇轻嘬男人湿淋淋的茎身。  
岸边露伴被密密麻麻潮水似的情欲浸透，腰身难耐地挺动，细长的脖颈仰起弯曲的弧度，拉伸的雪白皮肉像是越过海水的青鱼，汗水在柔光灯下闪烁莹莹光亮。  
东方仗助给他口的时候很少深喉，岸边露伴恐惧强烈的快感，男人出生在保守的基督教徒家庭，同性恋是罪，他甘愿为东方仗助堕入地狱。骨子里收到的教育束缚着男人的心脏，他仍然害怕灵魂被撕扯的快感。只是这次不同，岸边露伴能感觉得他努力克制怒火，他伸手去摸索alpha的手掌，好让自己抓到一丝安全感。  
他主动伸手牵着岸边露伴的手指，修长的手指分开了他的手，掌心贴合在一起，皮肤上都是黏腻的汗水，可是岸边露伴还是在碰到他手心里滚热的温度时，紧绷的神经微微放松了下来。  
alpha温热紧致的喉咙收缩吮吸他肿胀的性器，敏感的地方被高热的温度和潮湿裹覆，刺激感还是极为强烈，铃口里吐出的液体滑落在东方仗助的口腔里，顺着他窄小的嗓子眼下滑，他条件反射地吞咽，舌尖在男人充血的海绵体上扫过。岸边露伴的腿根颤抖着，低低地叫了一声，在他嘴里射了出来。  
他喘息着，伸手去擦脸上的汗水，才发觉不是汗珠而是眼角溢出的生理性的眼泪，他皮肤上烫的吓人，唇瓣被摩擦的红肿艳丽。  
东方仗助捞起在他怀里软成一摊水的男人，轻轻啄吻露伴的嘴唇，“露伴，我好嫉妒。”他直言道，瞳孔里仍然难掩一两点火星似的醋意，燃烧着男人的理智。岸边露伴抚摸他的侧脸，“抱歉，”他低声道，吻了吻东方仗助的鼻尖。  
“露伴，是喜欢他多一点还是喜欢我多一点？”吃醋的男人像狗狗似的舔他的耳垂，不依不饶地要岸边露伴说出他心里的偏爱。omega对自己的alpha的占有欲和偏爱是相同的，就像他们在万千人潮中只看到彼此身上的光亮，然后心跳加快，肾上腺素飙升，感觉到胸口像棉花糖似的膨胀炸开，他再次见到十七岁的高中生仍然无可救药地心动，初恋的感觉像被风雪掩埋的火光，在男孩子亲吻他的唇瓣时刺啦一声炸开，在他暖热的胸膛中绽放出夏日花火的美妙。经年许久，岸边露伴都爱他，一如昨日。他凑过去，舔了下alpha的唇，“这个问题还要问吗？”  
卧室的门传来不合时宜的敲门声。  
男人选择性地忽略了小鬼虽然礼貌的确很讨人厌的声音，即使是和自己一模一样的长相，还是叫人嫉妒的咬牙切齿。  
东方仗助托着他的腰，从背后抱着他，扶着涨疼的性器分开男人圆润的臀肉就顶了进去，被小鬼操过的地方又湿又软，男人的穴肉食髓知味地包裹粗长的阴茎，他们的交合比高中生更契合尽兴，不光肉体上的融洽，更重要的是眼前的人是自己的挚爱，岸边露伴情难自禁地回吻他的嘴唇。  
他的双腿被东方仗助都抱起，他像抱小孩那样抱他，岸边露伴觉得羞窘，还是纵容了男人故意使坏的心思。  
嫩红的穴口被肿胀狰狞的性器撑开，露伴的腿根被男人的掌心抚摸着，酸胀感让他战栗。  
男孩子果不其然破门而入，眼圈有些泛红。  
一大一小两个东方仗助在岸边露伴面前仍然让他觉得奇妙，男孩子像是缩小版的东方仗助，他确实是这样。  
他扑到岸边露伴怀里，“露伴老师答应我的。”他也不看男人，径直和岸边露伴撒娇。  
东方仗助挑眉低笑，“你答应他什么了？”他笑起来地声音略有些沙哑，性感的要命。比男孩子清朗的声音多了些他还没有阅历。他亲吻着omega的脖颈，下身勃起的性器插在他的体内不紧不慢地挺动，上翘微弯的龟头划过男人的生殖腔口，让人穴肉紧缩的快感逼迫的岸边露伴呻吟出声，他的下巴被东方仗助的掌心托着偏过头吮吻他的嘴唇。  
另一只空出来的手当着十七岁的东方仗助的面伸到岸边露伴的小腹下圈弄他粉嫩的阴茎，指尖游移到饱满的囊袋上揉捏，修长的手指抵在他们交合的穴口上抚摸着omega被撑开的艳红肉褶，岸边露伴的脸红的发烫。被十七岁的男孩子盯着看自己和他做爱的场景，怎么都让他尴尬的手脚都不知所措。  
然而东方仗助却在看着和自己长相一模一样的男人操岸边露伴时勃起了，露伴老师这个样子根本就没办法让他冷静啊。男人细长的眼角潮红，雪白的身体都在情欲高涨的交合中透出湿漉漉的红，肩膀，手腕，细长的小腿，分开的腿根，那么窄小的嫩肉被干的又红又肿，却在男人粗硕的肉根稍微抽出时就迫不及待地挽留。小穴一缩一缩地吮吸操的它合不拢的性器，露伴的腿根皮肉白腻，长期藏在裤子里不见光的地方，格外柔嫩，臀是翘的，腿是白的，只有嫩软的穴是红的，又湿又红。  
看的男孩子的眼底发红。  
他忍不住扯下松软的家居服，抚摸自己涨疼的性器。  
小家伙确实委委屈屈。  
东方仗助看着他爬到自己的omega身边，亲吻他的小腿和膝盖，温柔地像是珍惜一颗会融化的糖果。  
他心底里被触及许多年前的回忆，对露伴珍惜的感情一下子倾泻了出来。两个人最初交往时，东方仗助一度都觉得自己像是在做梦，握着露伴老师的手就觉得喜欢的不行，而男人不咸不淡的态度让他又在意又珍爱。露伴是从那个时候就喜欢他的吧，然而高中生并不理解成年人的矜持，他无所顾忌地追逐着露伴身上的光。  
“我爱你。”男人悄声对着他的耳朵道，所以露伴不用迁就我，不管怎样，我都会爱你。  
男孩子吻着岸边露伴的胸口，湿热的唇舌含着他胸口凸起的乳头，嘬的啧啧有声，舌尖舔着他被吮吸的硬的像小石子的乳粒，嘴唇包裹柔软的乳肉亲吻。  
岸边露伴的手指穿过男孩子的黑发，虚虚地握住了几绺漆黑发蓝的头发，他舍不得拉扯。  
生殖腔入口的敏感点被反复摩擦，内壁上软肉裹着粗硕的性器吸附，岸边露伴的小腹热涨，穴腔里喷出一股潮热的蜜液。他高潮地脚趾蜷缩，男人仍然不放过那点脆弱的软肉，粗硬的肉棱勾着里头敏感的瓣膜厌戾地顶弄，嫩软的肉穴里失禁似的流出淅淅沥沥的液体。  
前端翘起的小露伴被男孩子握着，两根硬挺的性器被东方仗助握在手心里套弄。岸边露伴的性器干干净净的，又软又嫩，勃起时不算难看，甚至因为淡淡的颜色显得有些青涩，和男孩子那根粗壮深红的肉物相形见绌，东方仗助扶着他的阴茎贴着自己的，摸起来柔软温热的物事抵在他的东西上温度却格外高，又烫又硬。东方仗助一边吻着他的脖子，一边扶着两个人皮肉相贴的性器，上上下下地套弄。  
前后夹击的刺激感很快让岸边露伴射了出来。  
男人抽出射精后仍然半勃的性器，把怀里浑身透红的露伴放在了男孩子怀里，他像受了莫大的恩赐，在一瞬间的错愕后投去了一点感激的目光。东方仗助摸着爱人疲软的腰身，“因为他爱你，我对小鬼可没有任何好感。”他这样说着却握着男孩子的手腕轻轻地放在露伴的背上。  
分开的刹那岸边露伴拉住了他的手指，他问道，“你不想进来吗？”  
东方仗助为难地吻了吻他的额头，这大概是男人头一次觉得下面的尺寸太大有时候也没什么好处，“会让露伴受伤。”  
岸边露伴的脸肉眼可见地又红了一层，他低声道，“你有crazy diamond 。”  
男孩子把他的双腿分的更开，扶着硬挺的阴茎从被操的松软的穴口插了进去，光是一根粗硕的肉物就把那里塞满了，露伴下身嫩软的褶皱都被撑平了，湿漉漉的小穴吞咽的很顺畅。东方仗助按压着红肿的肉褶，带着薄茧的指腹缓慢地揉捏挑逗着男人的情欲，岸边露伴偏过头和他亲吻。他半跪在男孩子的身上，几乎是严丝合缝地贴在了一起，臀肉微微翘起。好让背后的男人探进去两根手指抵在内壁软嫩的粘膜上扩张。  
进去的过程没有岸边露伴想的那么顺利，光是挤进性器肿胀的头部，男人就感觉到了到了撕裂似的痛感，他的呻吟里掺杂着细若游丝的痛苦。岸边露伴不会轻易示弱，他疼的皱眉，还是抓住了东方仗助的手。  
“你……慢点就好了。”  
他时刻都用替身治愈岸边露伴的身体，所以后穴没有破损的皮肉，痛感不可避免。两个人都温柔地亲吻男人赤裸的身体，他浑身湿透了，像从水里捞出来，雪白的皮肉上落满了密密的吻痕，东方仗助亲吻他细瘦的脊背。  
小穴被两根狰狞的肉物撑的浑圆，小肉圈又红又肿，肉褶都被操开了，可怜兮兮地张嘴吞下男人的阴茎，吞吃的有些吃力。  
小仗助握着男人因为疼痛软下去的阴茎套弄，唇瓣摩擦着他的嘴唇，舌尖舔舐他口腔敏感的上颚。  
大人握着他的腰，缓慢地调整露伴的姿势在他身体里摸索让他舒服的位置，和小鬼皮肉相贴的感觉还真是诡异，不过露伴的内壁紧紧地吮吸着他的阴茎，让人头皮发麻的快感还是让东方仗助忍不住喘息，不得不承认三人行确实有些妙处。除了心理上的刺激感，露伴的生殖腔都被两根粗硕的龟头顶着，幼嫩的瓣膜是不是缩紧，在他敏感的小孔上蹭过，他轻轻地抽插就能感觉到露伴的小穴在柔软地亲吻他。  
往上看是让人血脉喷张的火热场景，露伴的臀肉又圆又翘，被alpha没有分寸的力气揉捏的青青紫紫，在白皙的腿根处，两条修长白净的腿间，红肿的小穴吞吃着两根巨大的阴茎，薄嫩的肉褶被撑的边缘细长，他抽出去时带出里边媚红的软肉。  
他顶在露伴的生殖腔口，抽插的速度逐渐加快。男孩子也托着爱人的腿弯，亲吻他的嘴唇，一前一后操干着性感的岸边露伴。  
疼痛的触感逐渐被后穴捣弄的水声代替，咕啾的水声穿插在肉体撞击的欲望中，三个人的气味交融，岸边露伴的小穴被操的软烂，他的腰眼酸胀，脊背酥麻，快感像是电击疯狂地席卷他的神经，每根骨头都被碾碎了似的胀痛，又被轻飘飘的治愈。他叫的又浪又软，意识模糊不清地叫着男人的名字。  
“嗯啊……仗助……慢……慢点……”  
“小鬼，慢点，”东方仗助不肯把自己的名字让给他。  
“露伴老师让你慢点啊，”男孩子不客气地反驳。  
“可恶，”连脾气都炸毛的相似，东方仗助只想堵住他的嘴。  
两个人赌气似的抽插地更用力，粗糙的耻毛摩擦的岸边露伴的穴口红通通的，会阴都被囊袋拍的红肿，生殖腔的入口在被两个人一次又一次地顶撞中终于开了一个小口柔嫩的瓣膜刮蹭龟头上脆弱的小孔，男孩子的下身被omega内壁蠕动的湿软粘膜逼仄地咬紧，爽的喉咙里溢出嘶哑的喘息，亲吻着露伴老师的嘴唇高潮了。  
高热粘稠的精液射在他的穴肉上，岸边露伴的腿根抽搐因为无法合拢的双腿，快感激烈无处发泄，在男孩子的后背上抓出交错的指印。  
东方仗助抽了出去，轻轻地把男人抱在怀里，无比珍爱地吻着他的头发，他学着男人的样子抚摸他裸露的新雪似的白皙的后背。  
岸边露伴靠在他的胸口低声呻吟，被内射刺激着喷出一大股热潮淋在男人的龟头上，他双目失焦，被快感折腾的筋疲力尽。 东方仗助也摩擦着他的敏感点射了出来，床单和被套都已经被揪的乱糟糟的，好在crazy diamond 可以复原。  
岸边露伴被抱在两个人中间又挤又热，他累的浑身的骨头都酸胀，意识还漂浮在软绵绵的云端，腿根动一下都刺痛。  
男人轻轻地按压他胀痛的腰身，男孩子还在吻他的耳朵，湿热的呼吸撒在他的脸上变成了温凉的水汽。他还舍不得，岸边露伴和他十指相扣。  
温暖极了。  
他听到外面落雪的声音，簌簌而下，像东方仗助从礼物盒跳出来抖动的银箔和泡沫纸。  
他枕在男人的手臂上，感觉到他脉搏的频率，细微而柔软。

第二天早晨已经没有十七岁的高中生在身边。  
岸边露伴问道，“你送他回去了吗？”  
东方仗助酸溜溜地说，“露伴，你是不是舍不得他？”  
“我有你啊，”他靠过去在长不大的男人嘴角落下亲吻。


End file.
